guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:"Go for the Eyes!"
Baldur's gate, anyone? 213.84.230.131 03:08, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :"Go for the eyes, Boo! Go for the eyes!" Score +10 respect for ArenaNet :) --Havral Glommon 04:32, 28 July 2006 (CDT) "Go for the eyes Boo!" Anyone think that a dervish with these would be very powerful Oo scythes are heavier than hammers!! — Skuld 12:35, 28 July 2006 (CDT) what does that bring percentage too when using 13critcal hits with critcal eye...Assassin may have a use for this to keep critical defense up.--Shinzuk 13:23, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :Wild Blow for that — Skuld 13:30, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::Critical Defense is an enchant. --Karlos 15:08, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :::I think Skuld's talking about the best way to keep Critical Defense up. Wild Blow will always land a crit. --Black Ark 15:52, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::::If it hits >.< (Not a fifty five 12:08, 21 September 2006 (CDT)) Minsc didn't repeat the line. He simply said, "Go for the eyes, Boo! RAAAAAAUUUGGHH!" Tarinoc 19:05, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :I'm 95% certain he says "Go for the eyes, Boo, go for the eyes, RAAAAAAAAARGH!" 88.152.254.106 10:40, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::Indeed, he does repeat it. -Ellisthion 05:19, 4 October 2006 (CDT) Anyone want to guess what happens when your dritical chance goes above 100%? Or do critical hit chances multiply like percentages, making Crit Strikes useless? My moeny is on guaranteed critical, but an overflow is also possible...especially given the error we had on AoE and DS... --Khoross 05:27, 1 October 2006 (CDT) : Ubermunchkin Crititcal, You do 2x max damage and cripple / deep wound / bleed / mock the target (one effect choosen at random).. Oh.. Oh... and it could have a pritty visual to go with it as wall.... maybe in a batman sort of stylee . : Well it's just an idea ;o) --JP 05:29, 4 October 2006 (CDT) Boo It's noteworthy to state that no one knows if Boo IS a miniature giant space hamster. Minsc BELIEVES Boo to be a miniature giant space hamster, all the players actually see is a hamster. Minsc, as those who played the game well-know, is not exactly the most reliable source of information on such things. I know it's funny to mention that and all, but this is not an article about Minsc or Boo. I also don't think it's that big of a deal, that's why I didn't touch it. --Karlos 15:08, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :I also think this paragraph has no relevance whatsoever to the skill, Karlos. In fact, I know this for certain. --Black Ark 15:53, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :Do players actually see the hamster? It's been quite a time, but I don't remember seeing Boo at all. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 16:36, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::Black Ark, are you questioning the relationship between the shout and that famous quote? May I ask how you know this "for certain"? ::84-175, in BG2, you could (not sure if it was 2 or the expansion Throne of Bhaal). He occupied an inventory slot and looked like a little yellow hamster. --Karlos 20:03, 29 July 2006 (CDT) I never played BG, so I'm not sure if "spacehamster" is supposed to be that way, or if it should be "space hamster". But I thought it looked a little odd, so just want to raise awareness of it. - 20:10, 29 July 2006 (CDT)